Little Things
by memesaregr8
Summary: One-shot. Song fic. The Doctor ponders all the little things about Clara. Whouffle/Souffez (Eleven x Clara)


**Hey guys quick Whouffle one-shot. It's a songfic. HURRAH! So, it's 1D, if that bothers u, u r not a Directioner and get out of my life. No I'm just kidding. :D. but anyway I hope u enjoy. I feel that this fanfic is kinda stupid, but I thought, just post it what could go wrong. you have to look up the lyrics or listen to the song because fanfiction won't let me post the lyrics. :P**

The Doctor's POV

He could never tell her. He could never explain to her how much he loved her. He loved every little thing about her. Even if sometimes she would pick on herself. He knew she was joking, but it hurt for him, because he loved Clara so much, he could never tell her. Every time he hold her hand it's like magic flows through him, everything around him just fades to dust and it's just the two of them. He always hopes she feels the same. He sees the way she looks at him and maybe she feels the same. But the Doctor would never know. The Doctor wasn't scared of many things, but telling Clara he loved her could possibly kill him. He loves it when he caresses her face so carefully, admiring every beautiful inch of skin. Her cute little cheeks and her pointy nose. Everything about her made sense to him

He hates how sometimes she won't smile because she knows they crinkle by her eyes, but he thinks it's beautiful. He loves how when she smiles, radiation of happiness beams off her making his day just a bit better. Even though sometimes Clara judges herself about anything, he secretly hopes she doesn't mean it, because everything about her is so perfect. He could look at her all day and tear up at her beauty. And when he told her that her nose funny and that she was short and bossy, and that she wasn't pretty, it hurt the Doctor so much, but I guess rule number one, the Doctor lies. And when the Doctor pulls Clara into the deepest of hugs, it makes him feel so special so grateful that Clara is here with him. He feels her dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine and she doesn't care that it makes her a bit special, but the Doctor will love all of her endlessly

He will never tell Clara how he feels until the day he dies, because he's a Time Lord, and she's human it could never happen. Ever. Like Rose, it was impossible. But then again she was the Impossible Girl. But if the Doctor ever says any of these loving things to her, he'll mean every word, because he loves all these little things about her

Every time she slept in the TARDIS, the Doctor always made tea for her because she could never go to sleep without it. But sometimes her forget to give it to her and she would just ignore it and go to sleep. She would start talking in her sleep little conversations between herself. The Doctor would watch her through the TARDIS monitor and listens to her beautiful voice, but the conversations are the secrets that he keeps, even though it never made sense to him

One time him and Clara were messing about recording stupid things on tape. Clara would groan and say how her voice sound perky and very high pitched but the Doctor would tell her that her voice was beautiful, the one that he slipped from his mind. She blushed an ignored the comment as if it wasn't true, but hell, it was. Another time he walked in on her changing he was immediately going to leave but Clara called him back in. She asked if he could help her get into her jeans. The Doctor's eyes widened and he hesitated to walk over. Clara called him a scared little Chin Boy, then he rolled his eyes and walked over. He helped her get on her jeans, with no difficulty at all. She thanked him and complained about how much she weighed and the Doctor at how stupid she could be sometimes. She would always be perfect to him, and he said that to her, out loud, no hesitation. 'Clara, you're perfect'. She blushed again but this time she kissed the Doctor on the cheek. He loved the feeling of her lips on his face, he wondered what they're lips would be like together, moving in harmony, his hands on her waist and her hands ruffled in his hair. He stared at her for a moment than came out of thought. Clara looked at him as if she was reading his mind. The Doctor walked out of the room before Clara could say anything, and he swore he heard some soft crying

But he will still never have the chance to tell her, his life is coming to an end and Clara Oswald will never see the Doctor again. But what the Doctor doesn't know, that Clara loves him too and wants him to say all those perfect little things about her, she wants to hear it from someone she loves, because she is in love with him too. The Doctor may never slip up, but he still loves those little things

The Doctor knows he loves Clara more than anything. He knows she'll never think she's perfect, but she'll always be amazing and he wants her to always be treated right, like the beautiful girl she is. He will always be there for his Impossible Girl. And maybe than she'll love herself as much as he loves her

The Doctor said everything to Clara. All the little things he was talking about and just one that special day, he let his feelings spill because he loves her, and she loves him. He should not have ever said anything , but they are very true. He loves the fact that now he can capture her lips at anytime, and she can do the same, It was all worth it. All the risks, all the pain, it could all happen, but they don't care, because they are in love with each other and all their little things

 **Didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well hope u enjoyed. And I guess this is sorta of and AU, because Clara and Eleven never really were together so yeah anyway. Leave a review! :D**


End file.
